A Night To Remember
by foreverlarkjay
Summary: She sings the chorus one last time, and the whole place shakes with whistles and cheers. Darn, she's really good. Suddenly, a memory overtakes me, a young girl in braids and a pretty red dress singing on the first day of school. She was my first crush, the first girl I ever spoke to. Modern Day AU, One-shot. singer!Katniss, college!Peeta.


A Night To Remember  
Peeta POV  
"Finnick..." I groan. It's the last weekend before the end of summer break, and Finnick, my roommate, wants to go to some new bar that just opened up a few blocks away from our apartment. I was out the whole day shopping with my picky mother, who dragged me all over the mall to go back-to-school shopping. Seriously. And I'm 24, in college, and the only one out of my 3 brothers who has never gotten drunk and ran around naked, screaming like a chicken with no head.  
"Come on, Peet! It'll be fun!" he begs. "Okay, fine." I relent. Hey it's the last party of the summer, so why not? We get dressed quickly, and head out to District 12, the new "rustic" bar downtown. "Hey, let's bring Annie!" I suggest. Finnick groans. He's been pestering the elusive beautiful redhead for a date, but she seems immune to his "good looks" and "charm". (His words, not mine.) "Yeah, like she'll ever say yes. Woe is me, woe is me." he says, and I can't help but chuckle.  
Katniss POV  
I sigh, sitting down as Gale tunes his guitar. It's 8:00, and rush hour at District 12 is just beginning. Our band, Katniss Everdeen and The Rebels, is doing our first gig here tonight. We're not really famous, just in Panem, Ohio. I'm Katniss Everdeen, the lead singer, with my best (and only) girlfriend, Johanna Mason, on backup vocals. Then it's my cousin Gale Hawthrone as our guitarist, and Johanna's boyfriend, Thresh Mills, on drums.  
That's us, Katniss Everdeen and the Rebels, a small town, 4-person band with a strong passion for music, and looking for something to pay the bills. No fancy record deal or signing, just us, performing at bars and parties. "Ya'll ready?" the halfway drunk mananger of District 12, Haymitch Abernathy slurs. Johanna and Thresh nod. It's showtime.  
Peeta POV  
As we walk into District 12, I hear the closing bars of Uprising by Muse, one of my favorite nsongs. We order our drinks, and sit at a table, eagerly awaiting our salty, gooey bacon cheese fries. An announcer takes the mic, most likely to announce the next act. "Okay, let's give a round of applause. Next up: Katniss Everdeen and the Rebels!" he says in a loud, booming voice, and introduces all of the members. "Hey, don't you know her?" Finnick asks. "Yeah, we hung out as kids but then she moved away when her dad died." I explain, leaving out one small detail, my huge crush on her.  
She captivated me with her stunning silver-gray eyes, pretty tanned skin, and dark, flowing hair. Also her melodic, haunting voice, but I would never admit it to anyone, especially Finnick or my mom. Maybe my dad, her would understand. He dated Mrs. Everdeen until she got swept away by a coal miner. I never had the guts to tell her how I felt, and lost my chance when she moved to Capitol with her mom and sister. Like father like son, I guess. Well, she's back now, and even has her own band. "Are ya'll ready to par-tay?" Johanna, a fiery, dauntless brunette yells. The crowd cheers loudly. Katniss takes the stage. "Tonight, we'll be performing 2 songs, Uprising by Muse, which you just heard and hopefully enjoyed, and Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. This is Let the Flames Begin!"  
"What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin."  
Katniss sings, the crowd erupting into applause.

"Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory."  
Johanna joins in, their voices blending into one powerful being.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...  
The guitarist, Gale, walks across the stage, adding his own solo. Some of the girls swoon at his rugged looks as he plays.

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.  
Katniss takes the lead for the final verses, bringing the house down.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.  
She sings the chorus one last time, and the whole place shakes with whistles and cheers. Darn, she's really good. When her father, Mr. Everdeen sang, all the birds stopped to listen. Suddenly, a memory overtakes me, a young girl in braids and a pretty red dress singing on the first day of school. She was my first crush, the first girl I ever spoke to.  
Katniss POV  
As I walk across the stage, preparing for our next song, I notice a handsome blond man, about my age, with beautiful blue eyes, staring at me. He looks eerily familiar then I realize it's Peeta Mellark, my friend from Kindergarden. Our parents were really good friends, until Dad died and we moved away to New York. I wonder if he remembers me.  
Something about him makes me feel nervous, in a good way. It's a strange, foreign feeling, and I honestly don't know what to make of it. I walk over shyly, "Hi Peeta..." I say, timid. "Uh... Hey Katniss." he answers. The silence is akward. "So, you were rocking it out up on stage just now. Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" a muscular, bronze-haired, emerald green-eyed man (that I didn't notice sitting there) asks. "Oh, don't worry about crazy Finnick over there. He's a big, over-confident flirt. Besides, we all know he has eyes for a certain redhead named Annie Cresta already." Peeta fake-whispers.  
I giggle, and Finnick punches Peeta in the shoulder jokingly. Wait. Did I just giggle?! Katniss Rosemary Everdeen does NOT giggle. What is WRONG with me? "Anyway, I got to go." I say nervously. "Wait, can I borrow your phone?" Peeta asks. I nod, and hand it to him. A few minutes later, he comes back. "Thanks, I just had to call my mom. Bye, Katniss."  
"Bye Peeta," I say. That night, as I'm checking my phone, I notice a new contact in my phone. Peeta Mellark, you trickster. But a very cute trickster at that. I smile, seeing a new message. "Want to go out sometime?"  
I type three letters, and hit send.


End file.
